Rugrats React to Inside Out
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: The Rugrats each write letters talking about their thoughts on the 2015 feature film, "Inside Out."
1. Tommy Reacts

Author's note: Hello again, everyone! I am back with another story, which was a request from olaughlinhunter, and I hope that he as well as you all enjoys the first chapter :)

This story is structured quite similarly to celrock's "Rugrats Characters React to Fanfiction" and my story "Hey Arnold Characters React to Fanfiction" which is a fact that I should note, and the Rugrats are basically talking about what they thought of Inside Out. Today, we will be starting with Tommy Pickles.

(I'd also like to quickly mention that Tommy is around two years old at his time of writing this.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats. This fantastic show belongs to Klasky Ksupo, and the idea of having Peter write the letters for the babies was inspired by celrock's story as well. In fact, I'd say that the only thing I really own is the actual story, now that I think about it.

 **Rugrats React to Inside Out**

 **Chapter One: Tommy Reacts**

Dear peoples of fanfiction,

Today, I was asked by a lady named Nairobi-Harper to write letters to you guys on what I thought about this real cool movie called "Inside Out." She said that it was a request from her friend Olaughlinhunter, and we were gonna do it like we did it in celrock's story, and I'm real glad to be here doing this today!

'Course, none of us really know how to write yet, so we're having Peter do it for us, and I'm gonna make sure to thank him for that afterwards, if you're wondering. But, for now, I'm gonna talk about what I really, really, liked from "Inside Out" and then what I kind of felt could've been left out of the movie. Since I'm a positive baby, I'm gonna start with what I really, really, liked.

To start, I really liked how the characters looked. I can't really say I've ever seen anything like it - that character Joy was the brightest thing that I've ever seen, and I remember me and my friends sitting there at the movies whispering to each other about her when she first came on the screen. It's almost like she was actually glowing, and when I got home, I even scribbled on paper a few times with yellow crayon to see if I could make it look just like that, and I couldn't! 'Course, Angelica called me dumb for it, and told me that nothing that bright would ever fit on paper, and it was probably made with some fancy new technology or something.

Second of all, another thing that I really liked was what the movie was trying to teach us, which is that it's okay to be sad sometimes, and you should never try to be happy all the time. 'Course, as a baby and an almost-toddler, I know that it's okay to be sad, and I actually always thought that everybody knew that, but then I realized from watching "Inside Out" that some people do, and some people don't. Some people are trying to make other people happy by not being sad, or at least by not showing that they're sad, like the main character, Riley. (Thanks for helping me find that word Peter.)

I guess this movie also kinda made me realize that everybody's different. Nobody has the exact same memories, and nobody thinks the exact same. I know that must seem like a pretty silly thing to realize, but this movie made me just kind of think more about that, and helped me realize that nobody's life is exactly like mine.

Third of all, I thought that Anger blowing up was real funny, and just like I wonder how they made Joy's character look so bright, I wonder how they made the fire coming from his head look so real! It actually kinda scared Chuckie in the movie theater, but his new mommy comforted him.

Last of all, I guess I gotta say that I like the whole idea of the movie. I can't say that I ever woulda really thought that maybe there are emotions inside my own head, and it makes me wonder if there actually are who love me as much as Riley's emotions love her. I think that would be really cool, actually, and I kind of hope that actually _is_ how things work in my head.

Now, onto the things that I didn't really like as much.

First of all, I didn't like how Anger treated Fear sometimes, and how the movie didn't really treat it as bad. He seems to scare Fear all the time, and even though I know that Anger wasn't 'sposed to be a bad guy, he still wasn't that nice to Fear, and I was real surprised when he never even 'pologized for it.

Second of all, I didn't really like how Joy was so mean to Sadness at first, and everyone else just sorta took it. Maybe I'll understand better when I'm older or something, but I didn't like how everybody else just kinda took it. I am glad that Joy 'pologized at the end, though.

Mmm… now that I think about it, I actually think that's kinda all. There wasn't really that much that I didn't like about the movie, and I can definitely say that there was more that I did like than I didn't.

Anyways, I hope you guys liked my letter, and make sure to thank Peter for writing the words for me.

Your bestest pal,

Tommy Pickles


	2. Chuckie Reacts

Author's note: Hello again everyone, once again, I am back! This time, we will be seeing Chuckie's point of view on the feature film, "Inside Out," and yes, if you're wondering, all the letters will be written by TheDisneyFan365's OC, Peter.

I'd also gotten a few ideas from celrock and Jose Ramiro; if they are reading this, I'd like to say thank you :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats, or Inside Out. Rugrats belongs to Klasky Csupo, while Inside Out belongs to Pixar, from my knowledge.

 **Rugrats React to Inside Out**

 **Chapter Two: Chuckie Finster**

Dear people of Fanfiction,

If you're wondering what I'm doing here today, and, uh, who I am, well, my name's Chuckie, and a lady named Nairobi-Harper asked me and my friends to write a letter to you guys 'bout our thoughts on a movie called "Inside Out." Well, since me and my friends aren't growed ups yet, and we still don't know how to write letters, our friend Peter is gonna be writing them for us, something which I'm real happy about. I thanked him for it a bunch of times already, though, so I think he probably wants me to move on and start talking about what I thought about the movie.

Well, to make things a lil' more organized, Nairobi-Harper also said that she wants us to start with what I thought were the best things about the movie. I think I can do that just fine, since the movie was one of the bestest ones that I've ever seen.

Then, she also asked me to talk about the worstest stuff in the movie, like the parts that made me real, real, real, scared…and then also the parts that made me want to go right into that movie myself, and tell one of the characters that they were acting… well, that they were acting like Angelica would! Since Nairobi-Harper asked for me talk about stuff in a specific order, I'm gonna be talking about that a little later, though.

To start with what I thought was real nice about the movie, well, I think that one of the things I liked the most about the movie was how creative it was. Heck, if I'd never seen "Inside Out," I don't think I would've ever even imagined that I had a bunch of little people in my head helping me out with stuff! I think the thought's kinda comforting, actually, if ya know what I mean.

I mean, if I had emotions in my head like that girl Riley, then I'd never be alone, cuz my emotions would always be right there for me, helping me out! Well… then again, it's also kinda creepy in a way, having people in your head who see stuff through your eyes, and who know everything about you, and who watch you shower…actually, uh, I think I might have to scratch that thought out, or maybe my emotions will…

I'm still feeling a little creeped out about that thought now, but Peter just comforted me, so I think I'm okay enough to continue… so long as I try to remember that there's definitely _no_ little people in my head.

Now, onto my second good thought about the movie. Well, I also kinda thought that it was kinda nice how they showed that Sadness is actually real important for you to feel, and I have to admit that I was kinda surprised when Joy didn't really get that. I mean, I know that I know it's important to feel sad sometimes, even if it's not exactly an emotion that I really wanna feel. After all, I've felt sad before, and I didn't try to stop myself from feeling sad since I knew that I had to cry to sort of relieve myself. When Melville died, I cried because I was sad that he was gone, and I wasn't gonna try to pretend that he wasn't. When I had no mommy to dance with, I cried then, too, because I was feeling miserable at that moment, and I was really just missing my mommy. In fact, I still miss my old mommy sometimes. Even if I don't remember her like I do my new mommy, I still knew that mommy too, and sometimes, I just sorta miss her.

Once again, I'm gonna thank Peter not just for writing this letter for me and everybody else, but also for comforting me just now. I got kinda sad about my old mommy for a second there, but just like before, I think I'm ready to start talking about what I liked again.

Third of all, I also thought the character designs looked real nice. Tommy told me that he liked Joy's design the most, but I think I liked Fear's the most. Angelica said that she didn't like his design since he had floating eyebrows, but I actually think that even if they looked kinda strange, the floating eyebrows were sorta cool in a way. At first, I was a little confused about why his eyebrows weren't on his head, and I still don't know why they weren't, but one thing that I can tell you is that I think the people who made the character designs put a lot of effort into Fear's eyebrows. It made for a lot of good facial expressions (thanks for those two words, Peter,) and it was also definitely real noticeable.

Another part of Fear's design that I liked was his outfit. I think it went real well with how he acted, 'specially the bowtie.

Fourth of all, I thought that Bing Bong was the greatest! Not only was he real fun, but he also cared a lot 'bout Riley.

I also thought it was real cool how they never had Bing Bong lose that bag of memories.

Even though I liked lots of stuff about "Inside Out," there was also some stuff that I didn't like.

One thing that I _really_ didn't like about "Inside Out" was Riley's meanest emotion – Anger. I've gotta say that out of all the emotions, he was the only one that I think was _really_ antagonistic (thanks again for the word, Peter.)

I don't mean that I don't see why Anger would be needed to be used in real life – just like I get why Sadness needs to be used sometimes, I get why Anger needs to be used, too. I just don't think that he had to be so mean for them to really get the point across that he's… well, that he's Anger. If you're not getting what I mean so far, then let me explain.

To start, Anger is real, real, **real** mean to Fear for most of the movie. I mean, he set him on fire a few times just because Fear even touched him! I get that Fear gets on Anger's nerves sometimes, but that still doesn't make it okay for him to set Fear on fire! And it's real confusing, too, cuz I think that no matter how much Fear pushes Anger's buttons, after knowing each other for such a long time, wouldn't they be a little bit friendlier to each other by then? And if they weren't friends, then wouldn't Anger at least try not to set someone he's known for a long time on fire? It's just real confusing, in my personal 'pinion...

But anyway, Anger isn't just mean to Fear by setting him on fire, either. He also ignores Fear when Riley's 'bout to run away from home.

I think that, of all the scenes where Anger annoyed me, that one scene where he ignored Fear's advice was what really got to me! It's not too often that I get mad, but I think I'd be right if I said that that was the one scene of the movie where I was actually feeling mad at one of the characters. I mean, Anger wasn't even considering how Fear felt here! He was just acting like he was the boss of the whole thing, but he wasn't! They were supposed to be working together, and listening to what each other had to say!

You know, the way that Anger was treating Fear in that scene almost kinda reminds me of how Angelica treats me - or, well, how she treats me most times. Most times, Angelica just ignores what I'm trying to say, and then she just goes ahead and does whatever she wants.

In fact, the way that Anger treats Fear kinda reminds me of how Angelica treats me sometimes. I think I could probably guess that since they've known each other for so long, Anger and Fear are at least kinda friendly with each other, even if we don't see it during the movie. I mean, the whole situation with Angelica is kinda confusing to figure out, just like the whole situation with Anger and Fear is kinda hard to figure out. On some days, Angelica is nice to me, and she seems like she's actually kinda trying to be my friend, but on most days, Angelica's just mean to me for no reason!

To me, it seems like Anger is really mean to Fear sometimes for no reason, too, like in that one short (Peter reminded me that it's not in the movie, but it's separate from it - the short is called "Anger My Bad" or at least that's the title you can find it under on Youtube,) where Fear gives Anger a hug since he's becoming better at trying to not have Riley lash out at people, but that's the exact same reason why Anger starts choking him! 'Course, I know that Angelica would never do something like that to me, since I know that even if she doesn't always treat me right, she would never go _that_ far, but replace the choking, and I think it's pretty easy to see that she tries to single me out in particular.

I personally think that Angelica cares about me a lot more than Anger seems to care about Fear, or, at least, that's what I think from what I saw in the movie, but I do think that it's kinda interesting how Anger treats Fear real similarly to how Angelica treats me. Anger always seems like he treats Fear different cuz he needs someone to get all his anger out on, but with Angelica… well, I still don't know why she treats me the way she does, but I hope I'll find out in the future.

The second thing I didn't like about Inside Out was a character who's probably the second worstest in my mind: Jangles the Clown.

I didn't think that there were gonna be any clowns in this movie. In fact, Tommy said that there probably _weren't_ gonna be any clowns in this movie. Well, peoples of Fanfiction, let me tell you one thing: Tommy was wrong.

If I hadn't been so 'prised when Jangles came on screen, I probably would've screamed right there in that movie theater, but that's not what happened. 'Cording to Angelica, I was actually so scared that I was shaking! I was lucky enough to have my new mommy comfort me, and I definitely needed it after I saw that big, scary, clown with a hammer… I think I'm just making myself scared now, so I'm gonna try to move on...

The third and last thing that I didn't like about "Inside Out" was definitely how Joy treated Sadness for most of the movie. I know that the whole problem was solved at the end, but that still doesn't mean that I had to like how Joy treated Sadness, especially if she treated Sadness like that for eleven years of Riley's life! I'm just glad that they made up at the end, though, and judging by some of the short little clips that came after the movie, it looks like things are gonna stay the way they were at the end of the movie, and for that, I'm glad.

Anyways, I think that's all I have to say for now, and Kimi told me that she's gonna be the next one who Peter's gonna write a letter for, since she's been real happy about it all day. I hope you guys liked what I had to say here, and remember to thank Peter!

Your friend,

Chuckie


End file.
